The Present invention relates in general to a security device to protect personal items and more specifically to an improved clip device for holding to secure hand-carried items having a strap or handle, such as a lady's handbag or a camera. Although not limited as follows the invention is intended to be attached to a heavy object such as a table, counter, stand or shopping cart basket to enable a person while out in a public place to attach their hand carried item by its strap or handle to a nearby clip to secure the item close to them to deter and prevent a potential thief from snatching it away. Most commonly this would be while sitting to dine, relax or any other sit down activity, or while shopping and using a shopping cart.
Although there exists other various clip devices none have been specifically designed, or are presently in use, to protect hand carried items having straps or handles as the present invention relates to above.